A Royal Affair
by JacquelynD
Summary: Bella is the princess of France, but when England invades she becomes the slave of the Royal Cullen family. Unfortunately for her Edward has taken an interest in seeing what she is made of and pushing her to her limits. All Human
1. Chapter 1

_Third Person_

Bella's home was in the heart of France in the magnificent city of Paris. As the Kings daughter she had thought herself untouchable, but more importantly safe. She spent her days shopping in the marketplace, on the river and channel, and lounging around without a care in the world.

All that changed ten days ago when the English invaded her land in an attempt to further expand their empire. Everyone knew once the English had their eyes set on your land you should pack up and leave. Bella's father, however, had hopes that he could reason with them and maintain his land. Instead the English came with legions upon legions of men, in total around five thousand invaded the city. Emmett, the commander of the invading forces, walked up to the proud King.

"Welcome!", the King was trying to stay diplomatic and peaceful towards the invading army. Emmett started laughing and plunged his sword deep inside the Kings chest without saying a word. Bella, who had been standing near the entrance to the room, cursed at Emmett as she ran to lower her dying father to the ground.

"Now sweetie is that anyway to talk to your new master" Emmett placed his finger under her chin lifting her head to force her to look into his eyes. Bella spat in his face and jerked away from his touch. Without hesitation Emmett slapped Bella across the cheek causing her to collapse next to her now dead father. "You will be punished more later" his words were filled with so much hate and venom that Bella shuttered.

Emmett snapped his fingers and two soldiers ran over to stand next to him. "Take her and put her with the rest. Make sure she is bound tightly, we dont want to lose this one." He turned away from the scene as Bella was yanked from the ground, and her wrists handcuffed and taken away from her fathers body.

"How could this happen? What did I do to deserve this?" Bella was thinking a 100 miles an hour trying to figure out how she ended up here in this dirty, and cold stone dungeon days away from her home.

"Fucking English!" Bella yelled out in the tiny cell. Such language for royalty was unheard of and the rest of the inhabitants in the dirt ridden cell turned to look at her. "I am sorry", Bella muttered as she took in their tear stained faces of sorrow. They had all come from Paris during the attack. The door to the dungeon opened with an awfully loud noise. The girls in their rags pushed as hard against the back wall as they could trying desperately to get away from the soldiers who were slowly entering.

_Bella's Point of View_

I was trying so hard to get away from the men. My back was pressed so hard against the stone that it was leaving bruises. One of the men was smiling as he grabbed two girls, one in each hand. I recognized them as being servants from my house. The girl named Lilly looked at me as if pleading me to help but there was nothing that I could do. Girls were screaming and kicking trying desperately to get away. I balled up in the corner, hoping that if I stay still they will forget about me.

"Where are you taking us?" One of the girls shouted as she was being dragged from the cell. The response of laughter was more frightening to me then any spoken words ever have. I felt someones hands grab the back of my neck and force me to my feet. _KICK HIM!!!_ Every bone in my body was telling me to fight back, their going to kill you. I kicked the man, bending my leg back as far as I could trying to kick him in the groan. I couldn't reach.

The man that was holding me tightened his grip on my neck and shoved me into the wall face first. "That is for trying to kick me you stupid bitch!" Everything started to get very fuzzy as I felt the warm blood flow from my hairline down my face. I muttered something back at him but it was incoherent and I passed out as he forced me from the cell.

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes. My head was hurting so awful that I could feel my heart beat through my bruises. Soft hands encircled around my elbow, "Princess you need to stand". Lilly was whispering in my ear very quietly that I almost couldn't make out the words but she sounded urgent. I allowed her to lift me to my feet. She kept her arm holding me, steading me as I opened my eyes. We were in a new room. It was larger and brighter, but not much cleaner. All the girls from my cell were standing in a line facing forward, there were also other girls who had not been in our cell there. The only furniture other then candles was a long rectangle rug running the length of the room. We were standing at the edge of it. The soldiers were positioned through out the room. Their smiles scared me of what was coming. A couple of girls were weeping and shaking.

"When your Masters enter stare straight at the ground and do not move", one of the soldiers was addressing us snapping a whip as he spoke. I slowly shifted my gaze to the ground. I didn't need any more bruises today if I could help it, the blood was still freshly caked on my face.

"Very nice selection Emmett" a magical voice drifted through the air. I wanted to look up and see what being possessed such a wonderful voice. Another girl must have had the same idea as I and a loud sound echoed around the room, followed by a whimper. I was not in the mood to be whipped so I kept my eyes staring at the ground in front of me. Foot steps slowly announced the closing in of the new comers. I was slightly shaking, both from nerves and because my head was killing me.

"And who is this?" The same magically voice sounded out but this time directly in front of me. _Do I look at him? Am I allowed to? Is he asking me or is it to someone else? Stay quiet, dont look up. Bella you don't need any more problems. _

"Good eye brother. This is the Princess" Emmett's voice respond it was much grainer now compared to the magical voice of his brother. "I promised her more punishing when we got back." The two started laughing together. I could feel my whole body start to shake more then before. A warm hand took my chin and lifted my head. _Don't spit!_ I tried to remind myself of the last time that someone had done this to me and the outcome it had. The curiosity got the best of me and I lifted my gaze to meet the owner of the magical voice. The most brilliant green eyes stared back at me. My body relaxed, I felt calm spread throughout every cell in my body, followed by an electrical current. I parted my lips slightly without realizing I was doing it.

"Naughty girl" Somewhere over the magical beings shoulders Emmett spoke. Shear pain met my back, a spasm of the most intense pain I have ever felt in my life shot up and down my spin. I leapt forward away from the object that had inflicted the pain. Unfortunately this action forced me right into the arms of the beautiful man standing in front of me. I could feel the blood start to pour from the slash marks. The gorgeous man had reached out when I jumped but now he released me. I quickly backed up into line and focused on the ground trying to ignore the pain shooting throughout my body. Emmett started laughing, followed by the magical laugh of the brother.

"Edward, seems like this one cannot wait to be in your arms" Emmett managed to force out between laughs. _Edward! I knew that name! The King's youngest son. SHIT! FUCK! Why me?! _Edward is known as the most ruthless, man whore, and bloodthirsty being in the whole world. He ate countries for breakfast, fucked a hundred women for lunch, killed babies for dinner, and finished the day with more sex. I am in deep shitl "Let's see more of this little slut" Emmett was still speaking but my mind was worlds away until he placed his hands on the straps to my dress.

"No! I want to open her like a gift and not have to contain my urges brother" Edward responded to Emmett. I tried to shrink away from the two while keeping my eyes down. I could feel the solider with the whip behind me and stopped before I ran into him. "Take her to my room, and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." The solider behind me placed his hand on my shoulder leading down to my wrists which he handcuffed tightly behind my back. I looked up at the girls standing next to me, panic setting in. What was going to happen to me?

Emmett and Edward had headed further down the line. Emmett removed girls clothing to 'inspect' them closer. That could have been me but Edward saved me. Saved me to do worse to me later. The solider forced me towards the door and out of the room leaving the scene behind me. I was shoved through corridors, and upstairs. I had no idea where I was going.

Finally we stopped in front of this huge oak door. The man continued to force it open and shove me through. A quick scan of the room gave me no options to escape. In the middle of the room was a huge plush bed. Had it been any other situation I would have loved to run up and plunge into the bed getting lost for days in the softness. But in this case I wanted nothing to do with the bed. The solider started leading me closer and closer to it. I tried to push against him, trying to get away. He forced me to the huge oak headboard, where he threw me into the middle of the bed.

"Please don't" I whimpered out to him hoping there was someway that I could persuade him to let me go.

"I am not going to do anything to you. It is not me that you have to worry about." He proceeded to un-handcuff one of my wrists only to weave the shackle through the head board. He yanked my arms above my head and re-handcuffed me. I was stuck there was no way I could get away from the bed. The solider turned quickly and began to walk away. I thought I could hear him praying under his breath. I started shaking again. This was not how I wanted to die. What was Edward's deal?

I don't know how long I lay there helpless and trapped before the noise of the door opening startled me. I looked up towards the door. There standing facing me was Edward. He stared at me without saying anything for a couple of seconds.

"Emmett has instructed me that you need to be punished severely for your behavior back in Paris". I tried to shrink into the mattress of the bed. What was he going to do to me? I just want to be back in my bed safe and sound. He started walking towards me removing his jacket as he walked.

"Please...don't" I whimpered again in a faithless hope. The response from Edward will hunt my dreams forever. "Babe that is not going to be the last time you say that tonight" he smiled and started laughing as he got onto the edge of the bed headed right for me.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think :-) i really could use suggestions, and if you have any questions i will answer those as well


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward was on his hands and knees moving closer to me up the bed. This wasn't happening to me! Ill wake up from this nightmare in my bed back home. I tugged on the shackles that were holding me in place. I was truly a prisoner, this was really about to happen. I could feel the sweat start to bead on my forehead and the tears that had been building in my eyes spill over and travel down my cheek. My tears could escape but I could not.

"Please", I knew begging wouldnt do me any good after that laugh of his but I couldn't help it as the words slipped from my lips. He had reached my feet and pulled my slippers that my mother had given me and my stockings off. I bent my neck so I could look at him. God damn it! Maybe he would pity me if he saw my face. Maybe this wouldn't happen. More tears escaped quicker then before down my face. "Please" I whimpered again.

"Stop talking", he shouted back at me as he reached behind his back and pulled a small knife out from its place on his belt. Would he kill me? Would this be the end? At least I would die pure...was that better? I rested my head back down and started to take shallow breaths. Would it hurt? The tears started to quicken in pace and I realized I was sobbing. This was going to happen. I felt him place the knife right between my breasts at the top of my dress.

"I...I...not like this." I cried out to him and looked him straight in the eyes. His green eyes gazed back at me. Eyes that had never held any emotion other then hate, and rage; certainly never pity. There was nothing I could say to stop him. This was it...death. I had imagined getting married, ruling the kingdom as a queen her people could count on, having babies, and finally dyeing but as an old lady who had laughed, lived, and experienced more then I have yet. I haven't even been loved, yet alone loved anyone. My breathing hitched in my throat around a sob. I felt like I was suffocating.

"No not like this", he had bent his body over me so he spoke directly into my ear before sticking his tongue out and licking the side of my face. I gasped, he wasn't going to kill me. He wasn't going to kill me? The cold knife touched against my skin reminding me of its presents. It slid against my dress, down my length, shredding the material. A new round of tears escaped as I realized what he was doing. He wasn't going to kill me...he was going to rape me.

"What beautiful skin you have princess", he grunted against my skin as he trailed a line of kisses from my cheek down my neck. A complement? This asshole who was about to rape me was complementing me. Did he think that made it alright? He took the knife again to my undergarments so I laid completely exposed for the first time in front of a man. This wasn't my wedding night, it should not be like this!

I snapped my eyes tightly closed. Imagine your somewhere far away Bella. Think...happy thoughts. I felt his lips continue to create a trail of kisses down my neck onto my chest. He rubbed his nose against my skin as he went leaving a trail of goosebumps. His hands began to feel my legs and slid up my body. Both his lips and his hands reached my breasts at the same time. As he took my nipple into his mouth I could not help the sob that escaped from my lips. I could feel him smile against me as he began to gently bite on my nipple, pulling on it. One of his hands were massaging my other breast. "Ah" he muttered against my nipple. I kept my eyes tightly closed as I imagined myself to be somewhere else, anywhere else. His other hand made its way back down towards the apex of the legs.

"No!" My eyes flu open and I stared deeply into the green ones looking back at me. "No" the first time I was confident, the second begging. He was not to be the first one to touch me, he was not to have that privilege. I struggled again against my restraints. He was still staring at me.

"You will learn your place!" He growled at me as he brought his hand across my face. The slap rang out across the room and the sting silenced me. I blinked at him once more as tears made their way down my face. There is nothing I can do to stop this, it will happen. I closed my eyes tightly once again as I laid my head back down onto the pillow.

His hand was still assaulting my breasts. I felt his teeth graze against my nipple again, this time harder. The other hand had stopped on my pubic bone right above my vagina when I had shouted at him. "You will learn your place" Edward repeated against my chest. I felt the lower hand began to move. One of his fingers twirled around my clit causing me to try to squirm away from the touch, I hadn't meant to, it was an involuntary response but that didn't stop the slap that came down on my cheek once again.

Lay still Bella, the stiller you are the quicker and less painful this will be. I was trying to calm myself down as I felt another finger pause at my entrance. Edward was laying up against me so I could feel his erection getting larger as he played with my body. My eyes were still tightly closed but the tears were sliding down my face. Quickly he slid two fingers deep inside of me. I called out and tried to sit up but my restraints held me down. He looked at my face, as he began to pull the fingers slowly out of me.

"Please...please don't" I was begging without hope that he would leave me be. He slid the fingers deep inside me again and as I called out in pain I realized that this green eyed devil had no soul. He continued the assault, fingers slowly out then quickly back in. Every time my cries broke the silence in the room, until it stopped hurting as much and I laid still and quiet. Finally he pulled his fingers out of me and wiped them on the bed spread. I kept my eyes closed.

"You will not speak." Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel him move about on the bed. Fear and pain kept my eyes shut. He was on top of me now, one arm on either side of my face. "Look at me!" He yelled down onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes to take in the face above me. His green eyes were glaring down at me, as though piercing through me. His legs slid in between mine, causing them to slid apart as he rested himself down onto me between them. I took a deep breath as the tears began to fall again. This was it...he was going to take my virginity and there was nothing nor anyone that could or would stop him.

I could feel him at my entrance. All I could do was look up at him, into his eyes. He sighed as he thrust inside of me, breaking my barrier, then paused there. The pain that radiated through my body was unimaginable. I lifted my head up off the pillow and screamed directly into his face closing my eyes and crying harder then I had ever in my whole life. The pain from the fingers was nothing compared to this unbelievable pain. No longer were the shackles what was holding me down, instead I was pinned by my pain.

He crashed his mouth down onto mine as I was screaming causing the noise to be cut short. I was trying to gasp for air as he pushed my face back down onto the pillows with his mouth. His tongue pushed its way inside of my mouth as he slid out of me slowly. Just as with the fingers he plowed back in deeper and quicker then before. I called out again into his mouth. I started to struggle against the chains, against him. He bit my bottom lip hard as if to punish me and so I stopped moving. I was already in more pain then my whole life, worse then the whipping. Again he pulled out of me and thrust back in, and again I called out into his mouth. He continued this assault quickening his pace, starting to get into a rhythm, each time further inside of me and less of a pause. The more times he pulled out and pushed into me the less painful it became and soon I wasn't crying out any longer just as with the fingers.

He sped up faster, releasing my mouth when he realized I wasn't screaming any longer. I was quiet but gasping for air just as he was. The speed leveled out as he grunted loudly and then shoved deep inside me, deeper then any before. He was done, it was done, finished. He pulled out of me slowly. I pulled my legs up against my body and curled up into a ball. My hands were still tied to the bed but I tried to pull myself into as small an area as I could manage. I cried out harder. My body ached, my virginity had been stolen, I was ashamed. I was full on sobbing now.

"I did you a favor. If Emmett had been the one to take you it would have been worse." Edward was speaking to me from across the room. He was pulling clothes back on. I could barely concentrate on his words as the pain was still a constant throb against my core.

"A favor! You call this a favor! Your nothing but a fucking asshole." I spat back at him. God damn Bella! You should have kept your fucking mouth closed! This man just raped you, whats stopping him from beating you to a bloody pulp. My mind was slower then my mouth as always. My eyes widened as he moved quickly back to the bed.

"Yes, a favor! Now thank me!" He grasped my face in one of his hands and yelled down onto it. I paused. He was a fucking moron if he thought I was going to thank him for just ripping my purity out of me! He stole my virginity.

"No." I spoke back quietly. It was barley above a whisper, I had breathed the word out. His eyes took my whole naked form in as his hand began to pinch my face. My legs were still curled up against my body.

"If it had been Emmett he would have walked in here and plowed into you the second he got you undressed. I at least eased you into it. Now thank me or you will be punished." He laughed lightly after he said what it was that Emmett would have done to me. I shuddered away but he held my face in place still squeezing.

"Th...thank you." There was no way out of saying it that I could see. Either I fought against him and got the shit kicked out of me, or I lie and just say what it is that he wants to hear. He smiled crookedly at me slightly.

"Good girl you seem to be learning." He kissed my forehead and then turned towards the door releasing my face. "The guard will be in shortly to take you back to your cell." With that he opened the door and left.

"Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs after him. I broke down then, crying and sobbing not caring what I looked like. This was it, this was my life now. The door opened and the same guard from earlier walked in. He didn't look me in the eyes as he carefully removed my shackles. It seemed as though he was trying to give me some dignity since I was still laying naked in the remnants of my clothes. He handed me a what looked like an undergarment. It was just a simple cotton dress.

"Put this on." He wasn't yelling at me but he wasn't speaking nicely either. I very carefully got up off the bed pulling my ruined clothes off. There was a trail of red and white drying on my thigh. The red was the reminder of losing my virginity tonight, the white....I didn't want to think about. I pulled the dress on over my head and moved my hair. "Come." The guard grabbed my upper arm hard and yanked me from the room as soon as I had the dress on.

We traveled through corridors and down hallways and stairs. Again I was confused as to where I was, nothing looked familiar to me until we entered the dungeon area. He opened the door to a cell and threw me in. I landed hard onto the stone ground. By the time I looked up he had closed the door and was walking away. The cell was much like the one I had been in earlier today...or was it yesterday. There was a bucket in the corner with water, and blankets on the other side.

Today I had cried more then I had ever cried combined in my whole life and I once again began to sob. I crawled over to the blankets and laid down. They did little to soften the hard ground. I cried myself to sleep that night and dreamed nightmares composed of green eyes.

The door to the cell creaked open awakening me from my sleep. The moon shone in through the tiny window allowing for the silhouette of a person standing in the doorway. They were looking down onto me. I gulped, what else could happen tonight?

**-x-**

**Alrighty guys! So I know you wont be happy about the rape (trust me I am not either by any means) but it had to happen in order for the story line to be the way it is. So I figured lets just get it out of the way. You'll see in the next chapter I promise. Sorry this took so long to get up, the semester was coming to an end and I pretty much lived in the library. **

**The setting for this is in the late 17th century early 18th. I am not a history major so if I get things wrong I am sorry. The story will have the normal canon pairs.**

**I was very surprised and happy about the number of you who favorited and alerted this story! Its great. The next chapter will be longer I just wanted to get something out there for you guys cause its been a while since I posted.**

**Please Review! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner *wink wink***

**Much love,**

**J.**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled my itchy, smelly blanket closer to me. Trying futilely to keep from shivering in front of the person, giving them more power, but shiver I did, violently. "I...what...who..." I tried my best to speak but all the emotion that I had been bottling up for the past few hours was threatening to pour from me and my words became detached and rambling.

"Princesses?" The voice that came from the person was not what I was expecting. It was light, floating into the room with majestic grace, but most surprising was that it was female.

"Yes?" My voice shook making the word into a question. The women walked into the room. Her short black hair sticking in all directions and her green eyes piercing through me. She moved further into the room, stepping into the moon light that was being let in through the small window. A simple sleeping gown clung to her perfect frame, and she wore slippers. I at once recognized her, if not by the gorgeous pale face by the intensity of her green eyes. Every child of King Carlisle Cullen had the same piercing green eyes; Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"Princess Alice Cullen." I wasn't asking, it was not a question as much as a statement but she nodded her head in answer anyway. She smiled at me, which pissed me off. Suddenly a ball of fury, angry, and hatred started growing in me. Who was she to think she could wake me in the middle of the night when it was her family who have destroyed my life, my existence? "What the fuck do you want?" I shouted at her. Not even the swearing made me feel any better.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ah is that all, I wanted to tell her what I thought about her family. No one in their right minds could imagine I would want to talk to them after everything that has happened. I held my tongue though surprising myself, and by the look on her face at the lack of comment her to.

"I know you hate us. You have ever reason to. For that I am sorry. But...what did you do to my brother? What did you say to him?" She had knelt down in front of me now. Even when I was back in France almost everyone had dirt on them someplace, even myself. With the moonlight shining directly on her now there was not a speck of dirt on this girl's beautiful ivory skin. I almost didn't hear what she was saying to me as I inspected her closer.

"Which one? I told them both to fuck off." Finally the attitude snuck out of me. Honestly this girl was down in the darkest, and dirtiest, part of the castle in the middle of the night to ask me what I did to her family! She laughed though. If I had been surprised before it was nothing compared to now. I had just insulted her family, I had even prepared myself for the slap that I knew would be coming, but it didn't. Not only was I swearing in front of her, but it was in regards to her family.

"Yeah, they are both pretty much the biggest assholes." My mouth dropped. I have never in my life stared at someone as intently as I was right now. She had just called her own brothers assholes.

"What?" I had wanted to say something witty back like: Hell yeah they are; but the words just wouldn't come out. I realized I was whispering now. Having a conversion like this regarding the royal family could get you killed, even though I was having it with a member of the family I didn't want to take any more chances today.

"Emmett and Edward, they are pricks. No way around it. I am not really here to say I am sorry for their actions or try to excuse them away because no amount of time could ever pass for it to be okay. I did, however, come down here tonight to talk to you about what happened with Edward." She paused as she sat on the dirty dungeon floor. Her white sleeping gown would surly be ruined but she didn't seem to care or think twice about the action.

"He took my virginity." I wasn't yelling at her anymore, this much she had nothing to do with. I was confused though as to way she would care. As much as I hate to admit it rape was a part of our society and I should have expected it the second that I was taken from my home. The small smile that had been on her face slipped away. I felt slightly bad for a second before I remembered that sitting in front of me was Edward's sister. Not sister-in-law but biological sister! I would be able to excuse her from him if they were not totally related but somehow having her be fully related to him and Emmett made that impossible.

"I...know. I know." She was looking at me when she started talking but by the end of the second time she said it her eyes were on the small pebble she was playing with in her hands.

"Then why are you here Alice." I dropped all formality. We were after all sitting in the middle of the dungeon at night.

"Edward came to my room after he left you. I have never in my 19 years as his sister seen him cry. Not when Max our dog died, and not when Emmett poked him in the eye with a stick when we were kids. But tonight...tonight he was in my room crying. What happened?" Her eyes were squinted slightly taking in my face and all my reactions.

"I didn't do shit to him!" I yelled back at her. She was blaming me for upsetting her brother. Who the hell did she think she was! No way could I control the anger that was threatening to take over if she continued.

"Isabella, I know the awful things my brother does. The lives he has twisted for his own pleasure and the people he has hurt. He never apologizes, never cares if he harms anyone physically or mentally. All he kept saying tonight though was that he was sorry for doing that to you." Her eyes went back to observing the pebble while she spoke and then she stared at me, waiting for a response as she said, "He never does that."

What should I say back? Oh, I am sorry Alice that I upset your brother by having him rape me. My bad. I just looked back at her. No words came to my lips, I had no idea how much time passed as we just looked at each other.

"Alice..." I didn't have a clue what to say to her, but I wanted her to look away. I opened and closed my mouth trying to finish that sentence but nothing came.

"I am also here to take you to your room. My father agrees with me that it would look pretty bad on us to have the princess of France sleeping with common criminals." She changed topic when she realized that I was not going to be very helpful in figuring out her bothers behavior. They sent her down here as well to try to smooth everything over by giving me a nice cosy room.

"I don't need it." I glared at her. Giving me a soft bed would do nothing to ease my pain other then to make them feel better about everything. She smiled brightly at me and giggled a little.

"I thought you might resist a little." She took to her feet in a lethally quick movement and skipped over to the door popping her head out of it very quickly before looking back at me. I stayed on my rags for blankets as a tall skinny man walked in and wrapped his arm over Alice's shoulders. Must be Jasper, Alice's husband. He was the prince of Spain but his older brother took the throne when their father passed away and was married to Alice to improve politics between the two countries. Now that I think about it Emmett is married as well, I believe his wife is royalty to some country also. This didn't seem to stop him from sleeping with the slaves though.

"Come on lets get you two to bed." Jasper's voice was thick and his accent was very clearly distinguishable. Alice looked up at him and beamed. This was her plan, use her husband, not going to work. Of course I should have known that she wouldn't come down here on her own.

"I am in bed." I gestured to the surrounding fabric. His nose scrunched up a bit as he took in the sight.

"This, princess, is not the place for you." Walking away from Alice he came to stand in front of me offering me his hand, which I ignored. "Do not make this more difficult for yourself. I will take you out of here kicking and screaming and lock you into your bedroom if I need to." The smile that crept along his face did not scare me as much as Emmett's or Edward's did but still I didn't need more issues with this family. Taking their offer and sleeping in a real bed would not harm anything, where as refusing may. I accepted his still waiting hand. He pulled me up off the ground and Alice, who was still standing by the door allowed a couple giggles to escape her lips again.

Jasper steered me towards the door never releasing my elbow that he had grabbed onto after I had both feet on the ground. "Isabella," Alice's voice once again carried towards me in all its grace.

"Its Bella Alice. Please just call me Bella." I hated my given name. It sounded so stuck up and royal, and though I was, I still didn't need everything about me including my name to scream that fact to the world. If I was going to be stuck here for some time as it seemed then my nickname would need to catch on quick.

"Okay, Bella it is. I didn't tell you about Edward to try to guilt you or anything. He was in the wrong and he is a bastard. I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with what happened." She had walked out of the cell in front and did not turn back to talk to me. I got the sense that she was embarrassed by the events of tonight. Her head was still pointed directly downwards as Jasper continued to hold onto me.

"I know Alice." I figured it wouldn't hurt to throw her a bone. She had the balls to call her family out on their behavior. Even my best friends would never dare to do that. Who knows maybe it wouldn't hurt down the road to have someone like Alice on my side. We had made our way out of the dungeon and began to walk towards the living quarters. Again, I became lost. It wasn't as though this place was any bigger then my home but I had grown up there. Even when I visited friends I would get lost if left alone. Arriving at a set of oak doors like the ones in Edward's room, Jasper released his hold on me, and Alice pushed the door open. She surprised me once more tonight by grabbing onto my hand and pulling me through.

"Bella?" Jasper had poked his head through the door that Alice was now trying to close behind us.

"Umm...yeah?" He was smiling at me and talking in a much different voice then he had earlier. It was calm, peaceful, even relaxing.

"I wouldn't have dragged you out of the cell, nor locked you in here. That was just a show to get you to come with us. Goodnight." The smile that was plastered on his face grew in size as he slipped his head out of the way of his wife closing the door. We heard laughter slowly fade down the hallway. So maybe two people in this royal family weren't as fucked up as the rest.

"Okay, lets get you ready for bed." Alice had quickly made her way from the door to the large wardrobe that was sitting on one side of the room.

"I am ready for bed." I motioned down towards the cotton dress that the solider had given me earlier in the night.

"No, that simply will not do. Neither will all the dirt on you." She was going to bath me? I hesitated at the foot of the bed until she came back towards me and grabbed my arm dragging me into the adjoining room in which two servant girls and a bath tub were located. Alice greeted the girls as though they were friends. I was realizing that she was a very different breed of royalty much like myself in fact.

"Now off with these." Alice didn't wait for a response as she pulled my gown off of me. I instantly felt naked in front of them. Of course I have been bathed before, but for some reason this time felt different. "Get in." She pointed towards the half full tub and I made my way over, passing a mirror on the way.

I was a mess. My hair was a knotted nest, I had caked blood on my face and arm, dirt everywhere, and the tell-tale signs of a long cry on my face. Suddenly I was very thankful for Alice thinking about a bath before bed. She saw me looking at myself and smiled at me before placing her small hands on my shoulders and guiding me towards the tub.

One foot in after the next and then I sunk down into the warm soaping water. It was instantly appreciated as the warmth started to soak into my body, relaxing my muscles as well as my nerves.

"So tell me about your home." Alice had taken a seat near the tub and was facing towards me smiling again. This girl was always smiling, and it was a happy smile unlike her brother's menacing one.

I lunched into tales of my home. Telling her about my horse, and my dog and the amazing yard that I use to spend hours in. The servant girls were busying brushing through my hair, and washing all of the blood and grim away from my skin. When Alice asked about my family though, I paused for a moment before deciding that honestly was probably the best policy. She had been so friendly and considerate towards me. I told her about how my father and mother were gone now and that Mike, my older brother, was more then likely in control as we spoke. He would make a good ruler one day even if he cheated during chess. This made her laugh. She told me about when she was a child and Emmett and Edward would play and Emmett would always cheat but still loss against Edward. I giggled a little. The way that she spoke of her brothers in younger ages made me believe that a lot had changed since then and that as much as she loved them as her brothers she was saddened by the fact they were no longer those smiling, laughing kids she grew up with.

Once the servants finished washing me, I stood and was dried off before being presented a sleeping gown much like the one that Alice currently had on. It was simple, but very elegant at the same time. I pulled it over my head and made my way back to the bedroom, followed by Alice.

"Bella...I just wanted to say that I am glad we are talking." Once she got over the nerves at the beginning of the sentence she quickly rushed through it before wrapping me in a tight hug. It wasn't as though we were friends, but we seemed to have an understanding so I hugged her back.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up for some breakfast." She smiled once more at me before heading towards the door. "Now get some sleep" she shouted back as she closed the door behind her. I walked back towards the bed and pulled back the heavy comforter. Without thinking about everything that had happened in the past day I slipped under the sheets and placed my head softly on the pillow.

So much had changed though that even though I wished to slip into sleep right away I couldn't help the thoughts that spilled forth. Just a little while ago I was sleeping in my own room. Then my father was killed and I was brought to England. On top of all of that tonight had to be one of the strangest, and most upsetting ones of my life. First I was beaten, then rapped by Edward, then Edward's sister apologized and took an interest in me, and now here I lay in a room surrounded by the royal Cullen family's rooms.

I don't know how long I stayed awake running through everything that had happened, but when I did fall asleep it was not a peaceful dreamless one. Green piercing eyes stared down at me from the heavens trying to warn me of something. Eventually the dreams subsided and I was able to fall even further into the darkness and obtain a restful sleep.

X-X

_Knock Knock_ A load noise stirred me from my sleep and I shot up in the bed. Bright light was pouring into the room almost blinding me in the sudden action. Morning, I wonder what adventures today would hold for me. I laughed inside my head at that thought. Just as I was trying to figure out what had awoken me from my dead like sleep I heard the noise again _Knock Knock Knock_. Who ever it was they were becoming more impatient. The memory of Alice promising to come get me for breakfast slipped into my mind and I shouted out for her to come in.

The door creaked open as I lay my head back down. "So what do you guys eat around here?" I asked as I heard the door close behind her. A few seconds passed without an answer and so I sat up to look at her. Standing directly in front of the bed, however, was not Alice but Edward. His green eyes looked down on me much like in my dream and my mouth dropped open.

"Edward?" I whispered at him. His eyes were bright red with dark circles under them, and his face looked paler then it had yesterday. To sum it up he looked like crap. I wasn't worried about him. He deserved to feel like crap about what he did and what he put me through. What the hell was he doing in my room at this hour in the morning though. Was he here to rape me again? Or rub in the fact that he already had?

"Bella." He breathed out towards me sighing after saying my name. His musical voice for yesterday was gone, replaced by a horse, heavy, and dry sounding one. A single tear dropped down his face as he walked around the side of the bed moving closer towards me. I was frozen in place.

"I am so sorry." Another tear fell from his eyes and down his check, followed by another, and another, until he was full on crying in front of me. I just stared at him. Words, and thoughts both escaped me as he moved his body closer towards mine. His warm hands made their way to both sides of my face resting softly there as he bent his head further down. I stared up into his eyes, searching, he did the same to me before closing his as his forehead met mine. I was trying for some idea, some realization, some emotion or thought of what was happening instead of just sitting here. I knew I hated him, I knew he was an awful person who did horrible things but all comprehension of this slipped away the moment he had started to cry and apologized.

"Bella." He said my name one more time softly before he bent his head further and his lips reached my own.

**Alrighty crew! Thank you so much for reading. The response for this story is out of this world with the number of you guys who have alerted and favorited it. Much more then I expected and I love it.**

**I am so sorry about the delay in updating. I am taking a summer physics course as well as working mad crazy hours. I really like the way that this chapter turned out and I have even more exciting things planned for the chapters to come.**

_**Please hit the review button**_** and send me your ideas, comments, thoughts or questions. I love hearing from you guys it makes me smile! It also makes me update much, much quicker!**

**Love,**

**J.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's mouth moved against mine. His lips were soft, and moist. This kiss was different then yesterdays. This kiss was full of some unspoken, confused emotion. I know that I hate him, I remember what he did to me, why he kissed me yesterday; it was in order to silence my screams. As his lips softly touch mine, and his tongue caresses my bottom lip I cannot seem to muster up the emotion that I know I should be feeling, instead I am caught up in feeling his warm hands stroking my cheeks softly, the wet feeling of his tears, and the overwhelming presence of need.

"Bella." He pulls back slightly and touches his forehead against mine. I stare up at his eyes, the depths of the green reflecting my image back to me. The emerald green brings back all the things that have happened. I can see him above me, forcing himself into me, beyond my barrier. Taking what wasn't his. The evil smile that he gave when he watched my pain, and enjoyed it.

I quickly push him back as hard as I can. "What the hell?" I yell at him as I move across the bed away from him. Who does he think he is to be able to come in here and do this?

"Isabella, I am so sorry about yesterday. I didn't...I mean I did but I didn't..." Edward started to ramble as he reaches forward trying to grab me and pull me to him. I scoot off of the bed away from him.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to touch me! You have no right to talk to me, or even look at me. Not after what you did. I don't ever want to see you again!" I scream at him as loud as I can while giving my best 'I-want-you-dead' look.

Edward's face was a confused mess of emotions quickly switching from sad to angry. "I will do whatever I please! I am the crown prince of England! I have every right."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that someday a bastard like you will be on the throne?"

"You will not speak to me like that or else! I can make your life a living hell if I so please." He started to advance to where I was standing.

"Why are you doing this?" The words were out of my mouth before I realized that I had spoken them. I could hear myself choking up on the emotions of everything that has been happening. He had already taken the only thing I had to give, so why was he pestering me.

"I don't...I don't know. I am drawn to you." His emerald eyes turned soft as he spoke. He had stopped moving towards me. We both stood staring at each other for what felt like years. I felt as though I was searching his soul. There was no anger, or evil in his eyes, only sadness, and sorrow.

He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment a ball of energy bounced into the room. "Bella I-," Alice came to a halt directly in the middle of the room when she took in the sight of her brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just...," Edward looked between Alice and myself. His eyes bore deep into mine, searching for something before quickly turning away from me and almost running to the door to leave.

"What was that asshole doing?" Once the door had closed behind him Alice turned on me.

What do I say to her? Your brother came in here crying and then apologized to me. After which he started to make out with me and I enjoyed it. I tried to rationalize it, but all I kept coming back to was the look in his eyes when I asked him why he was doing this. The look of regret and depression. Things I doubt his face has ever expressed before.

"He just came to...um apologize." I couldn't tell her what we did. Its not that I feel bad for him, I am just embarrassed that I allowed him to do that is all.

"That asshole. How dare he think he could just come in here and apologize. Something like that cannot just be apologized for!" Alice threw her hands up in the air and turned towards the washroom. "Come on let's get you ready for breakfast."

I follow her into the washroom to freshen myself up.

"I want to talk about how things are going to be now that your staying with us." Alice started.

"I am a prisoner I understand." I dipped my hands into the wash basin and started to scrub my face. The fact that she was bringing this up pissed me off. Seriously did she honestly think I didn't know my place. I understand what I am.

"No! You are not a prisoner at all. You are a guest of my fathers."

"So I can go home then?" I turned my face up to look at her but she wouldn't look back at me.

"Well...umm...no."

"I am a prisoner then. You guys can put me up in a fancy, cosy room, but the fact still remains that this place is my prison." I looked away from her. Its not that I was angry at her, I know that none of this is her fault. She didn't order the invasion, she wasn't the one to kill my father in front of me, or rape me. No, that was all her family's doing. The family that she was still with, her life hadn't been ripped apart.

I finished cleaning up as quickly as I could and then headed back to the bedroom. I didn't look back at Alice but I knew she was behind me. The air between us had turned awkward. She had never been anything but friendly towards me.

"Alice, I am sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just...everything has gotten so out of my control. There has been so much change in the past couple days and I guess I am not handling it as well as a princess should."

"It's fine, honestly. I can't understand what you are going through cause I have never been there but I can empathize with how you must be feeling." With that Alice took me into a tight bear hug.

"Well if you two are done in here we are requested in the main hall for breakfast." I hadn't heard Jasper enter the room but he was standing staring at the two of us with a stupid, happy grin on his face.

"Just give us a couple minutes." Alice was all smiles when she spoke with Jasper and I was instantly jealous. I had never wanted a significant other until I watched Alice and Jasper interact. I wanted that. I wanted someone to look at me the way Jasper watched Alice as she whirled around the room grabbing clothing, accessories, and hair things. The way that Alice moved around Jasper with hardly noticeable touches of his arm or back or hand, every time that she passed him. They were always acutely aware of each other.

I was forcefully placed in an English style dress and Alice fussed with my hair, and make-up until she pronounced me fit for public display. "Breakfast time ladies," Jasper grabbed Alice's hand to stop her from doing anything else to 'prepare' me.

"Alright, well I will see you guys later then." I smile at the two of them in a dismissing way until I looked at Alice's glare.

"You are coming with us!"

"Alice, I am not going to your family breakfast!"

"Of course you are. You are a guest of my fathers and that means you eat meals with us." The conversation was over when she pushed me off the stool I was on and towards the door. I might have only known her for a short time, but already I was understanding the fact that she is a force of nature and should not be trifled with. She was just trying to make things more pleasant for me while I was being held captive by her family.

I followed behind Alice and Jasper as we made our way through the maze that was their home and my prison. I would need to make a map in order to find anything in this place, or have an escort anytime I wanted to go anywhere. We ended up in a massive room that had a large table in the middle of it. There was a fireplace at the far end of the room, but the most striking aspect was not the furniture it was the people who currently occupied the room.

"Bella this is my mother Esme," Alice gestured towards a beautiful women who was sitting at the table. Her caramel hair was cascading down her back in tight curls, and her hazel eyes were staring at me filled with what looked to be pity but she quickly started to smile.

"And of course my sister-in-law Rosalie. She is the princess of Italy." Rosalie was stunning. She had deep blue eyes, and blond hair that went on for miles. She was what every girl imagined when she thought of a princess. I was surprised that such an amazing looking women would be married to Emmett. It was well known what kind of men Emmett and Edward were, but I suppose that her father set the marriage up and Rosalie had little say in it.

"Isabella welcome to our home." Esme walked towards me and embraced me; placing kisses on both of my cheeks. The warm welcome did not surprise me. The Cullen women were as well known for their charity and love as the men were for their ruthfulness.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I gave a low curtsy once she released me. While both of us knew that I did not want to be here, and the circumstances of my arrival, I could not find myself being rude to such an amazing women as Queen Esme.

"Dear there is no reason to curtsy. You are a guest here. Please take a seat." Esme gestured towards the table that was covered in delicious looking food.

"Mom I have been trying to tell her that since last night but she wont listen. So where is dad and the assholes?" Alice asked as she took a seat next to Jasper and grabbed some bread. I very quietly took a seat next to her and tried to sink back into my chair. Even though I agreed with her nickname of her brothers never in a million years would language like that be acceptable in the presence of the Queen of England.

"They are all out with the horses. Edward was in a terrible mood this morning and left after scarfing down some food." My mouth dropped to the floor and I looked at her with astounded eyes. She didn't even mention the fact that Alice insulted her sons, the princes of England. "Oh, Isabella I know what kind of men my sons are now and Alice is very accurate in calling them assholes. While not in court we are a very sensible family. One that does not get mixed up in the customs, and for lack of a better word fakeness of royalty." Esme had apparently noticed my expression. I was taken aback by her honestly with me.

"Are they going out riding today then?" Rosalie asked her mother-in-law saving me from my embarrassment. She smiled in my direction before pushing some food towards me.

"Yes, I guess that they will be. You know how they are when it comes to their horses. Carlisle would spend all day out in the barn if he could."

I tuned out the conversation at that point while I ate. Thinking back to my home I started missing my own horse Escovar. My father had gotten him for me as a present when I turned thirteen. Like the king I would live in the barn if my father would not have strongly objected. I wondered if I would ever get the chance to ride him again. For that matter I wonder if I will get to see my brother Mike again, he is now the only blood family that I have left. Growing up we would play everyday, we become very close after my mother died. He was my best friend in the palace, I could tell him anything.

My mind started to wonder going over the possibilities of what was going to happen to me now that I was a 'guest' of the Cullen family. Would King Carlisle use my safety as a pull over my brother and the politics of my home land? Or would his plan be swift and simply kill me to show his power to both his people and mine? Any way that things progress I know that it will inevitably end up with me being hurt and eventually killed as a power act of some sort. This is how things work, there is no reason for him to keep me alive for an extended period of time.

The only way that I could survive this would be if I escaped. Ran away from this palace, this land, and return to my home and what family I have left. I looked around the table at the Cullen women, and Jasper. They were busy discussing a masquerade ball that Rosalie and Alice were planning for next month. As perfect an opportunity that the ball would be to leave without notice, I couldn't count on having that much time.

My best option would be to change into servant clothing and slip out tonight. Tomorrow may be to late for me. My father was not as cruel as King Carlisle or Edward and Emmett's reputation but I knew from past experience that the most time he left a prisoner that had influence over politics alive was five days. I was on a day two since getting to the palace. If I tried tonight and was unsuccessful I would still have three days to re-plan and try again.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens and have Jasper join the men. Give us some girl time together?" Esme spoke directly to me.

"Umm...yeah that sounds like a great idea." I smiled back at her as sincerely as I could. This would give me a chance to view my surroundings and hopefully make moving around at night a little easier.

"I'll see you later." Jasper kissed Alice on the forehand before getting up and leaving to join the male Cullens. I single handedly can verify that the rumors regarding Edward and Emmett being assholes was accurate. Jasper had perviously been lumped in with those two as being just as bad, at least that is what I had thought given my previous knowledge of the royal family of England. Seeing him interact with Alice, as well as Esme and Rosalie and even myself, I am beginning to realize that Jasper is not at all what he has been made out to be in the rumors. I am very pleasantly surprised and I stare after him as he leaves the room.

"My husband is the best." Alice beams. "Well, lets get going then."

**XXX**

"So Bella what do you like to do with your spare time?" Esme asked me. We had been walking in the palace gardens all afternoon only going in for an early dinner before coming back out. While the others were enjoying the nice weather and scenery, I was secretly getting the lay of the land and figuring out the best way to get out of the palace walls later tonight.

"Oh, umm... I like to read, or ride my horse. I really enjoy spending time outside and I love to swim." I answer. "My father really valued education so a lot of my time was spent learning and studying."

"All very good things." Esme smiled at me. "Carlisle and I have always believed that an education is the most important thing that we can give to our children."

"Mom look the flowers are finally blooming." Alice pulled her mother over to the flower beds like an excited child.

"You know they aren't as bad as you think." Rosalie said while walking up beside me.

"Queen Esme is very kind." I turn to look at her confused as to why she was telling me something that was very evident.

"Well, yes but I was talking about Emmett and Edward actually." She gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I took two steps away from her. "Do you have no idea what they have done or are you just stupid?"

"I know that they did. I am not excusing away their behavior. There are just somethings that you do not know, nor understand."

"And that is supposed to make what they did alright?"

"No. Nothing will make what they have done okay." Tears build in Rosalie's eyes as she looks sincerely at me. "They weren't always like this. They use to be the happiest, most honest, and caring men that I have ever met. Everything has changed though." She turns away from me and walks to a bench, motioning me to follow.

"Rosalie, I could not give a crap what they use to be like. All that matters is what they have done in the past month. Emmett killed my father in front of me! Edward...fuck! I mean come on Rosalie! Edward raped me and took my virginity!" I storm towards her to stand fuming in front of where she sits.

"I know. Like I said nothing is going to make that okay but don't judge them to harshly yet. They use to be just lies; raping women, torturing, and killing people. None of it was true. It was all just a scare tactic until a year ago. Everything changed then." Silent tears streaked down her face. Was she hoping that I would feel some time of sympathy or remorse for them? Cause that will never happen. Not in a million years will I begin to feel sorry for them.

"What changed?" I've always been a curious girl even though my mind wouldn't change.

"Everything." She looked up at me and her eyes looked dead as though she was living back in the memory.

"You guys doing okay? Mom and I are going to head back inside. It's starting to get dark." Alice shouted over to us from the flower beds.

"Yeah! We will be right there." Rosalie responded, any sadness wiped from her face replaced by a very convincing smile.

"Rosalie -" I started but the look she gave silenced me. The conversation was over for now. I was leaving tonight anyways so it didn't matter. I followed the three of them back into the palace having formulated my escape route I only needed to wait till it was dark enough.

"Alright, well ladies thank you for a very fun afternoon. I will be retiring for the night. See you all in the morning." Esme said before heading up the staircase. Sorry to disappoint Esme but if everything turns out as expected I will not be seeing you tomorrow morning or any morning for that matter.

"Bella if you follow me to my room I have a couple books that you might enjoy reading." Alice started pulling me towards a different hallway before I had a chance to responded. Not that my answer would have changed the outcome, I obediently followed her to her room.

"Alice, thank you but its okay." I smiled to her. I couldn't take any more from her. She had already given me so much kindness.

"Oh psh! You told my mom that you love to read! Its the least that I can do." She smiled back to me and handed me a stack of books.

"Thank you. Really Alice, thank you for everything." Don't you dare cry Bella! She can not expect anything or the whole plan will be ruined.

"No problem. I'll come by tomorrow to get you for breakfast. You just need to walk down the hallway, your room is four doors down."

"Goodnight." I smiled back to the huge grin that she was giving me. As she closed the door I very quietly whispered, "Goodbye." She was the only good thing in this whole situation.

I headed to my room. I may feel dirty leaving her without saying goodbye to her face, but I had to be selfish, I had to do what was best for me. She is a Cullen, and would never forsake her family to help a prisoner. If she knew she would stop me. Its for the best. I have, after all, only known her for a couple days. Its not as though she is my life long friend.

Once in my room I drop the books on the bed. As much as I would love to bring them along in order to read during the trip they would only weigh me down, and they belong to Alice. I head to the wardrobe and quickly discard the English dress putting back on the simple cotton gown that the solider had given me yesterday after the rape. It would be easier to slip out without being stopped if I looked like a servant, then being all dolled up. I undid the hair design that Alice had done in the morning and washed the make up off my face.

"Everything will be fine." I give myself a pep talk in hopes to calm my nerves. Taking a look out the window I determine that it is dark enough to make my exit.

Having memorized the way that Alice brought us back to the rooms not long ago I retraced my steps. There was not a noise to be heard in the hallway, it was almost eerie how quiet it was. I quickly made my way to the stairs.

"Shit." I whisper yelled as I tripped on one of the steps and almost tumbled down them. That would not have been good. I was not the most graceful person and falling quietly was not on my list of accomplishments. There was no way that I would not have woken someone up if I had indeed fallen. I hurried down the stairs but was careful to not trip again.

Looking behind me quickly to ensure that no one was following, I made my way back out the large doors to the palace. They weren't fully closed, the guards must still be doing walks and haven't locked up for the evening. Lucky me.

Once behind the threshold of the palace I started sprinting through the gardens. During the walk this afternoon I had found what was likely the only way out of the grounds other then the gates, which would most definitely be guarded and were out of the question. Even though I looked like a servant, no guard would allow me out this late at night.

I ran as quickly as I could to the wall that surrounded the palace. There was a cluster of ivy running up and over the wall. My ladder to freedom. Again looking behind me I found the coast was clear so I started up.

"Ow!" The ivy had thorns and I scratched up my arms, and legs as I pushed myself up. I reached the top and sat to gather my breath quickly before turning around and heading down the other side.

Once at the bottom I jumped up and down quickly a couple times. I did it! I made it out of the palace. All I had to do now was steal a horse, some food and then make my way back to France. I started to run along the cobbled road not looking back at the palace.

I started to make my way through the streets of London. My father and brother had both been in the city many times, I however, had not. This was my first time here. I didn't pass anyone on the street and so I slowed to a walk. I saw a promising barn and headed towards it. It was crudely attached to a house but there were two horses chewing away at hay in it.

I quietly made my way into the stable and up to the horses being sure to not scare them. One of the horses started to nuzzle me so I began to pet him while looking around for its saddle.

"Hey!" I jumped in surprised and turned around to face the voice. A man about my age was standing in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"I umm..." I froze. What was I going to say? "I..." I couldn't form a complete sentence. I had come up with an excuse should I get caught trying to leave the palace, but never thought that I could get caught once out. I thought that it would be simple once I got past the walls.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." The man twirled a piece of my hair around his fingers.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled into his face in shaking words. Even I did not sound intimidated by my outburst. It only made him laugh and eye me up. I was so unprepared for this situation right now.

"And feisty," he pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me to keep me in place. "I think I can find a way to punish you for trying to steal one of my horses." He pushed my head back exposing my throat to him.

"Leave me alone!" My fight instincts finally kicked in once I got over the shock of being caught. I pushed against his chest as hard as I could but he was wrapped around me good.

"Shh now honey. I wouldn't want to have to turn you over to the authorities now would I? You would be convected of attempting to steal my horse and their punishment would be much worse then anything I could do." He smiled at me as though he was doing me a great service.

"I was only petting the horses. I'll just be on my way now if you'll let me go." I spoke calming back to him, trying not to think of what he could do.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He snickered at me and started to rip my gown off of me. I pushed against his chest, shoulders, and head but that only made him move faster, more excited.

"Get off her!" A voice shouted from behind the man before he was pulled off of me. I fell to the ground.

"Hey!" The man shouted back at the new comer, before rushing at him. They started to fight and the man who owned the horses fell to the ground next to me holding his side, with a knife sticking out of him.

"Fuck." I said under my breath as I started at the now dying man who was crumpled up next to me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

"Princess we really must be leaving now." I turn to look at the man who saved my life to be face to face with a set of emerald eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" He did not answer me as he grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me up.

"Apparently I am saving you. What does it look like? The better question is what are you doing here?" I was being pulled away from the barn and back onto the cobble streets of London. The grip that he had on me was tight enough to leave a bruise, but I didn't dare ask him to let me go.

"I was...going for a walk and wanted to pet the horses. The man misunderstood my intentions." I silently prayed that he would believe it though his eyes told me at once that he knew I was lying, he knew what I was doing.

"Do you really think I am that stupid princess? Do you not think I knew at once what you were up to? Running away, and where would you have gone?"

"Home!"

He pushed me back so that he could look at me. My dress was falling off of me. "Put this on." Edward threw his jacket at me. "You wouldn't have gotten very far."

"How the fuck do you know?" He seemed taken aback by my swearing. I didn't want to accept his jacket but my dress was not doing a good job of covering me anymore, I quickly put my arms through it and held it closed around me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head and was laughing lightly.

"You are going to let me go, and both of us will pretend that we didn't run into each other tonight." I stared into his eyes and tried my best to convey how much I needed him to go along with my plan. He looked back at me and for a second time today his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Bella, I can't do that. Lets just go back to the palace and I'll pretend that I didn't find you trying to run away." He pulled me back into his arms.

"I will not go back without a fight!" I pushed against him and he released me at once. "What do you fuckers want from me? I know your father is going to kill me! So why not just do it now?" I walk back into the barn and take the knife from the now dead man and go back to where Edward is standing. I hand him the knife. When he just stares at me with confusion I take the knife back and pose it over my heart.

"What are you doing!" Edward yells at me grabbing the knife.

"I am going to kill myself before your father gets the chance to use my death for his gain!" I attempt to grab the knife back from him but he pushes me away easily.

"My father has no interest in killing you! He wouldn't do that! God!" He looks at me with disgust. "I am an asshole. I have done terrible things but my father is not like that. He would not kill a powerless girl."

"Then why is he holding me captive? Why didn't Emmett just leave me with my fathers body once he was finished?" He looked at me and then quickly away, running a hand through his hair.

"Listen its more complicated then you think." Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and doesn't look at me.

"You fucking raped me Edward!" At this he looks up at me. "I deserve an explanation! If your father is not going to kill me then what am I doing here!"

He grabs my arm again but this time not as tightly and starts to pull me back to the palace without answering my question.

"Edward!" I struggle against his grip and try to pry his fingers off of me, I even try hitting him but he wont release me. I try everything I can but he just continues to pull me along. The tears start to slip down my face and my attempts at freeing myself become weaker the further we walk until I just allow him to drag me back to the palace gates. We pass by some peasants but its late and few people are on the street. No one says anything to Edward they just bow their heads as we walk past.

"Prince Edward." The guard acknowledges him, and pushes the gate open as we reach the palace walls. Edward nor the guard make any comment about him dragging me along with him. I turn back around and watch as the guard closes and bolts the gate, sealing me in once again. We make our way back into the palace and through the hallways neither of us saying anything. Finally we reach my chambers and he pulls me with him into the room, closing the door behind us.

"Please let me go Edward." He walked us both to the middle of my room and was just standing there holding onto me. His eyes meet mine before he releases my arm.

"I cannot tell you why you are here without hurting you more then I already have. I have already destroyed you, please do not have me make it worse." He wont look at me but makes his way to the bed and sits on the edge dropping his head into his hands.

"What could be worse then being raped?" He looks up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Your brother asked my father to invade your land. He instructed that Emmett kill both your father," He looked deeply into my eyes, "and you."

**I know its been ages but no I have not given up on the story, and no I am not dead lol. School, and serious family things came up and I just became way to busy to sit down and think about where I wanted to go and until I had time to devote to the story I didn't want to write and ruin it. I had this chapter done a week ago but FF would not allow me to upload it because of an error or something.  
**

**Anyways, please tell me what you guys think. I really appreciate it. Review ;-)  
**

**J.**


End file.
